Back to Training
by 13Lilith666
Summary: Naruto had managed to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village. things were roughly back to normal, but those events are not easily forgotten. An accident in training might just have their future being thrown into turmoil though. SasuNaru and maybe some other pairings later on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

THWOCK THWOCK THWOCK! Naruto ducked into a crouch as three shuriken buried themselves into a tree behind him.

"Jeez! Are you trying to kill me Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide. Sasuke simply smirked and reached back to draw a kunai from his holster.

6 months earlier Naruto had found Sasuke after the five Kage summit. Unbeknownst to the blond it would finally be his successful attempt at bringing Sasuke back to the village hidden in the leaves, after so many bitter failures. He had found the raven glaring hatefully at Kakashi and Sakura. The fight, which had ensued, brought them both to the brink of death, their skills being an equal and deadly match for the other. The fight had concluded the way it had those years ago when Naruto had tried to stop Sasuke leaving to join Orochimaru to gain the skill she needed to kill his older brother Itatchi. A chidori, and a rasengan, colliding. Neither had woken until three days later, in a small room in a small village on the outskirts of the land of fire.

They had spoken for hours. Sasuke had been unusually quiet and subdued. Naruto saying

"Guess this means I lost, again." His eyes cast down at the floor. Sasuke's reply had stopped his heart.

"No. Not this time. I'm tired of fighting. You, Kakashi, Sakura and everybody else. I'm just so tired. My brother is dead, and despite what he told me, about why he destroyed my clan, I realised something. It wasn't his fault. It was Danzo, he ordered him to do it. And he's dead now. I had fallen, so far. I lost myself, to the darkness. The only time I surfaced from that dark place was when we met, and fought. I fell so far." Then Naruto saw something that he would never forget. A lone tear, which slid silently down Sasuke's left cheek.

Naruto was startled out of his memory but he sound of a kunai being drawn from its holster.

Fifty shadow clones appeared in an instant and surrounded the Uchiha in front of him.

_Hm. _Sasuke thought to himself. _Fifty shadow clones, I have ten shuriken and five kunai, might have to use my kusanagi. Kuso. _

"Heh!" Naruto laughed. "You look nervous Sasuke, want to call it quits?" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Shut up dobe. Just trying to think how I can beat you without getting my shirt dirty, it was clean on this morning." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto's left eyebrow arced up in an amused way, and a small a=smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Sure, ok, if you're ready…"

"Always…"

"Fine, LET"S GO!"

The teens leapt at each other. Sasuke let fly with three of his remaining shuriken, managing to nail five of the clones that surrounded him, which each disappeared with a poof and a cloud of smoke. Whilst the raven was occupied with his clones, Naruto slipped away to the trees.

A clink sounded as two kunai collided. A deft and well-placed fist punched another clone out of existence.

It seemed to Sasuke that for every clone he hit two more appeared and came at him.

"You might want to think about giving up soon Sasuke." One of the clones smirked.

"I can produce as many clones as I need." Another said with nonchalance.

Casting his eyes around the blond's surrounding him the raven laughed quietly.

"Oh, you got clones? Well see if your clones can take this." The Uchiha quipped. Grasping his left wrist with his right hand a chidori made itself known with a threatening crackle.

"Chidori!" Sasuke moved his hand out to his side the extended it forward. "Naruto – the real one, show yourself, before I accidentally hit you." His voice amplified through the clearing they were in. after a pause with no movement from any of the jinchuriki clones, the raven simply 'hmed' to himself, shifted his stance slightly and said,

"You asked for it baka." Standing upright out of his semi crouch he turned his palm outwards and faced the nearest shadow clone.

"Chidori scream!" he boomed in that powerful voice of his.

His chidori extended, blade like, to a distance of five metres, with an accompanying scream, to match the name. In the first trike of the extension he hit seven of the clones. Spinning in a fast circle he nailed the rest of the clones before any of them could react and dodge.

Naruto observed the destruction from the tree he had climbed up earlier. He watched as Sasuke let the chidori die in his hand, then as he looked around the empty space before him, trying to fin d the real blond.

"Oi! Get out here Naruto! Or are you scared?" Sasuke sneered sarcastically as his jet black eyes darted around trying to spot the orange clad ninja.

Naruto held perfectly still. Trying to think up a strategy to either beat Sasuke without hurting him, or to not get himself hurt. He didn't want to run, and look like a coward, but he also didn't want either of them to get hurt.

Eventually Naruto made another clone and sent it through the trees to emerge a quarter of the way around from himself.

The clone cleared his throat, making Sasuke spin round to face him. "Come to give up finally?" the Uchiha enquired confidently, smiling slightly.

The answer came from behind him as another clone emerged from the trees.

"Hardly. Just trying to wear you out." Sasuke growled to himself in frustration at having fallen for another shadow clone trick.

"Stop fooling around Naruto! Come out and face me yourself, I promise ill go easy and not hurt you too bad." He grinned, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Fine." The cloned snapped before disappearing.

"But don't go crying to Granny Tsunade when you get hurt." The real Naruto said whilst walking with confident strides from the trees in which he had been hiding. A confident smile played on his lips, and a mischievous glint was in his sky blue eyes.

_Wow _Sasuke sighed internally, as he watched those confident strides Naruto was taking towards him. _He's grown so much, from that scrawny little kid he used to be. _

Sasuke caught himself and fixed a half glare onto his features. Naruto stopped two metres away from the Uchiha survivor, arms by his sides.

"Finally come to fight me yourself then. Good. I've not had a decent chance to push myself lately." The raven said, just managing to keep his enthusiasm hidden. He loved sparring with the jinchuriki, it always gave him a chance to test his ability and see where he needed improvement, and it was fun.

"I got the feeling that you wouldn't have left me alone until I beat you." Naruto said sounding bored, and yawned for emphasis.

"Ha! You're right about not leaving you alone, but you wont beat me." Sasuke smirked. The two teens stared each other down for only ten seconds but it felt like forever to them. The tension was tangible in the air.

"Whatever, lets juts finish this quickly, I need some ramen." Naruto sighed and took a step back. Pushing his right foot back he stood in a lunging crouch stance, arms at his sides, out slightly, he stared Sasuke down.

The raven proceeded to mirror the blond and drop into the same stance, the only difference being his right hand that moved back to rest on the hilt of his kusanagi with a metallic thud.

_Shit! I forgot about his kusanagi. _Naruto gasped internally as he glanced at the sword held to the Uchiha's back by the rope that was tied around his slender yet toned waist. Which – Naruto noticed – was showing through his open shirt.

Naruto blushed, blinked then moved his eyes back up to the former Akatsuki member's jet-black irises and plastered a from onto his forehead, or the sliver of skin that was protruding beneath the black fabric of the leaf headband that he adorned.

With a wink and almost malicious gleam in those eyes, Sasuke lunged at Naruto with amazing speed. Expecting the move the jinchuriki dropped and spun with his leg extended, intending to catch the Uchiha off guard and land him on the floor. However Sasuke saw Naruto's intentions and managed to leap just out of reach of the leg and land safely with a 180-degree spin to face his opponent. Naruto stood up, ready for another assault from the raven. Blue eyes, met black.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" the blond yelled, making ten cloned appear in a line before the Uchiha. Nine of the Naruto's surrounded Sasuke whilst the tenth hung back to create a fast spinning ball of chakra in the real Naruto's hand. When that was complete the clone stepped into formation with the others.

All at once they charged, distracting Sasuke with a fake frontal attack four of the clones slid beneath the raven haired Uchiha, throwing a kick each in quick fire to launch him into the air before the rasengan reached him. Following each kick with

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

Two more clones leapt into the air so that they were above Sasuke. Simultaneously turning a somersault they poised their right legs and came down hard both landing a decent kick on the ravens strong muscled stomach, shouting

"BARRAGE!"

A grunt from Sasuke as he fell, and he turned himself so that he was falling on his front.

Crouched in mid air Sasuke bellowed

"Chidori scream!" the screaming lightning blade appeared and stuck into the ground below him, allowing for a softer safer landing.

Letting the blade die but keeping his normal chidori the Uchiha righted himself and faced the fox before him.

"Not quite. Gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me dobe. Not that you will though." He said with a curt laugh.

'You were the one that god kicked not me, seven times at that." Naruto quipped back with an amused smile.

"You asked for it baka." Sasuke said in a low voice.

A metallic clack drew the fox's eyes to Sasuke's right had which now grasped the hilt of kusanagi, protruding from behind the raven. Drawing the sword from its sheath with a beautiful but threatening _SHING _Sasuke looked at Naruto, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for any movement. However there was none. Everything was still, and quiet, save the soft even breathing of the two teen ninja, and Sasuke's own heartbeat.

Naruto watched the blade shine menacingly as it was being drawn, and kept as still as he could. His heart was beating so hard that he was sure Sasuke could hear it. He watched as the one he had worked to hard to bring back shifted his grip on the sword, and let his arm come to rest slightly out to his side.

They watched each other. And they waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I need to get his kusanagi away from him or I'm dead. _Naruto thought to himself, slightly worried, as he eyed the sword in Sasuke's hand.

_Damnit. I knew he was strong but I wasn't expecting to need to use my kusanagi. _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto. _He's so calm. He's incredible._ He sighed internally.

"Guess I have to make the first move then." Naruto's strong tenor voice snapped Sasuke out of his daze in time to see a shadow clone disappear as a rasengan flew at him.

Sasuke yelled as he leapt to his left and rolled to his knees a couple of metres away from the blond dobe.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Not really baka, you're just slow." Naruto said, amusement clear on his face as he looked at Sasuke.

The raven growled and lunged at the fox, who swiftly ducked out of the way. The assaults continued like that for a while. Both teens using offense and defence attacks.

Metal collided with an ear splitting clang as kunai met kusanagi. The sound resonated throughout the clearing that they had chosen as their sparring area. A fist to the stomach sent Naruto flying backwards, and a fist to the chest sent Sasuke flying backwards. Naruto was the faster to reacts and before the Uchiha had completely come to a stop, he was hurtling towards the other teen, hand outstretched, grasping his kunai.

As the raven hit the ground and skidded for a few metres he finally stopped, but as he tried to sit up a flash of orange blurred through his vision and pinned him down, sending his kusanagi flying out of his reach with a dull thud as it landed on the grass some distance away.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's face mere centimetres from his own, and felt the cold sharp edge of the kunai knife against his throat.

Keeping the knife pressed against the soft flesh of the teens throat beneath him Naruto leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear,

"I win."

Sasuke shivered as the fox's warm breath brushed his skin. He closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and body and turned his face to the side to try and hide his blush.

With blinding speed Sasuke pushed the knife away from his neck, grabbed the blond's wrists, and with surprising ease lifted his chest and flipped Naruto onto his back. The Uchiha then proceeded to pin the blond's arms underneath his knees and rest gently on his torso.

As Sasuke had done before, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see the other teens face only an inch apart. They were close enough for raven hair to brush tanned cheeks, which flushed a light shade of pink.

The Uchiha smiled and copied the earlier actions of the blond a moment _ago, and leaned down to whisper in his ear,_

"No dobe. I win." Sasuke sat back to see that Naruto's cheeks had become more flushed, and he could feel the fox's pulse racing beneath his hand which rested on the jinchuriki's chest. The blue eyes that were fixed on his own were wide.

_He's so beautiful. _The Uchiha though to himself, as he ran his eyes over the young man who lay beneath him, and willed his heart to behave.

"Erm…Sasuke? You're kind of staring at me." Naruto snapped Sasuke out of the daze which he hadn't realised he had fallen into.

"Hm? Sorry, just thinking if I should give you a smack for being so cocky." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah like you could." Naruto snorted. He then swiftly pushed his hips up to lift Sasuke off his chest, then brought his left knee to connect firmly in the middle of the Uchiha's back, sending him over the blond's head. Naruto came down hard on Sasuke's chest, and once again pinned him.

With a smile stretched across his face, he leant down, a hand either side of the head with the raven hair, and whispered,

"I won't say it again. I win, ok?" he said, laughing at the frustrated expression on the raven beneath him.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled as he struggled beneath the fox's weight on his chest.

"Just you wait Naruto, I wont lose to you." _Damn he's strong. How am I going to get him off and pin him without hurting him? _The answer struck Sasuke like a chidori a second later.

"Like you can. If you hadn't realised, I'm the one-" the fox didn't finish because a cloud of smoke and a poof left him sat on a log.

"Shit! Substitution jutsu!" he cursed as he whirled around in time to see a flash of red being a sharingan and a flash of silver being a kusanagi, s Sasuke pushed the jinchuriki onto his front. Reaching under the blond's throat he swiftly pressed the sharp edge of the kusanagi sword to the tender flesh over the pulse, which was racing.

Naruto swallowed, and looked around as much as he could without cutting himself.

"Want to finish that sentence? I do believe you were going to say I was the one who was pinned, or something like that." Sasuke said with undisguised pride at having fooled the strongest shinobi he had ever known.

Keeping the kusanagi pressed against the orange ninja's soft neck, he lay down and rested his stomach and chest on Naruto's back, leaning further still he was close enough to the other teen that their cheeks brushed together.

"Like I said earlier, you cant beat me." The raven's breath brushed lightly against the blond's neck, as he sat up, and past his ear, sending a shiver down the length of his spine, which promptly moved over the rest of his body. Half closing his eyes Naruto gave an involuntary gasp, and his body went weak under Sasuke's toned form.

_Why did that feel so good? _The jinchuriki though to himself as he tried to calm his heart down, and hide the blush that had crept across his face.

_Why does this feel so right? _The Uchiha pondered as he rested on the blond's back, a leg either side of his ribs.

"Well I'm bored! And I need some ramen." Naruto said attempting to get Sasuke off his back. When that failed he flattened the blade of the kusanagi to the grass and turned his head round too look at the young man who was sat on him.

"Oi! Sasuke! Get off me baka!" he said, raising his voice to snap Sasuke out of the trance he seemed to be in. at the same time he reached his left arm back aiming to push Sasuke from him.

Sasuke simply squeezed his thighs and knees together on Naruto's sides, grabbed his left wrist and twisted it behind the blond's back and returned the kusanagi, so that the sharp edge was once again resting lightly over the spot where the fox's pulse could be seen, racing underneath the smooth tanned skin of his throat.

Naruto gasped again, but this time it was from the pain of Sasuke crushing his ribs, which was making breathing difficult. He was trying not to drop his head, because he knew that if he did he would decapitate himself on the sword that was still poised and deadly beneath him.

"AH! S – sas – uke! Can't breathe!" Naruto said in a strained voice, as he tried to move, and breathe.

"Sasuke lessened the pressure slightly on Naruto's sides and wrist. Sucking in a welcome breath of air, the jinchuriki relaxed a bit.

"You gonna admit that you were wrong? That you can't beat me?" the raven enquired.

"Hah. Why would I do that?" He answered, voice amused, if a little hoarse, as he looked from the corner of his eye at Sasuke.

He regretted not admitting defeat a second later, as the pressure on his ribs doubled that of a minute ago, and his arm was twisted even further behind his back.

"Uh! Sasuke…" Naruto wheezed, "AAHH!" he shouted as Sasuke's powerful thighs kept a constant crushing force on his ribs, making them creak and groan from the strain.

"I'll ask you one more time dobe. Are you going to admit that you can't beat me?" Sasuke said slowly, sounding bored.

The fox beneath him was struggling, trying to get out of the situation he was in, and to get some air.

"Welllll?" the raven dragged the word out making it a question, and waited for a reply from his victim.

The fox jinchuriki was weakening rapidly. There were bright spots dancing across his field of vision. His arm was agonising, and felt that any more pressure would snap it clean off. His breathing was shallow, and his throat felt constricted. His struggles were diminishing. He hoped that Sasuke would let go soon, before he passed out and decapitated himself on the sword. The blond's body was failing him, so he made one last attempt to get Sasuke off his back. . However, the attempt was far too weak, and Sasuke didn't seem to notice it.

Naruto looked back at the Uchiha, with pleading eyes. Not a second later those sky blue orbs vanished behind the eyelids that had fluttered closed. Naruto let go of the breath that he was holding, and it sighed through his lips.

_Shit. _The young blond thought. _I can't believe he beat me. He didn't even try. Damnit. _His thoughts faded to silence, and were the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

Reacting with lightening fast reflexes, the Uchiha flattened his sword to the grass, released his legs and hand and caught Naruto's head before it hit the ground.

Laying the mess of blond hair on the soft summer grass, he left the jinchuriki's back and sat next to him.

He then flipped the unconscious dobe onto his back, and pulled him in to his lap, cradling his had and checking his vital signs. Luckily he was OK, besides being knocked out.

"Kuso." The raven breathed. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to…I was just…I thought that if I…oh for fucks sake. I hate you being hurt, especially if it's me." Sasuke cursed himself.

The former Akatsuki looked down at whom he once thought of as his best friend. _He looks so peaceful. All of the worry. All the pressure that people put on him, forgotten. _Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto's face, felt his slow even breathing, and strong steady heartbeat. The beating of the heart that had been through so much.

_Who does your heart beat for? _Sasuke wondered as he listened to and felt the rhythm beneath his hand.

_He's so amazing. _

"How do you cope? With everything that you've been through?" the Uchiha looked down at the face that rarely left his thoughts. Sure that he was still out cold, Sasuke continued to speak. Saying things that he had always wanted to, but never dared.

"Oh Naruto. You truly are amazing. Everything that you have gone through, I mean, you've experienced a lifetime, in 18 years, and…. well, you seem like any other normal 18year old. I don't get how. I've never told anyone this, but I've always admired you. Your strength, and resilience to anything that is thrown at you. You always come out kicking and screaming, and with that cocky smile of yours. If I'm going to be honest, I guess that I've always been jealous of you. How nothing seemed to faze you. And you didn't care what people thought. And how quick you managed to pick up new techniques, and I was always trailing behind. I never understood why no one liked you. You changed something in me, the day we met. Even though you're the nine-tails jinchuriki, you could, and tend to do everything that everyone else does. I never cared about the kyuubi, I still don't, and to be honest, I don't think I ever will. I really admire you dobe, you're, just amazing." Sasuke sighed, paused, and looked down again to make sure that Naruto was still unconscious. Closing his eyes and releasing another sigh through his lips; the raven said something that his heart had yeaned to for years,

"I think I realised this some years ago, but I didn't say anything because I was scared. I think I was scared of losing any connection between us. Even if the connection is weak. What I'm trying to say is…. I love you Naruto." A small sob caught in Sasuke's throat. Partially fear that the blond had heard him, mainly a happy relief that he had, in a way, told Naruto his feelings.

"He didn't realise he was crying until he felt a warm tear make its way down his cheek and onto the blond's cheek.

The whiskers there twitched in response, making Sasuke smile sadly at the sleeping teen in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I really am. For everything that I've ever done to hurt you, or anyone else." Sasuke said ever so softly. The tears were now flowing freely down the Uchiha's pale cheeks, under his strong chin and eventually dropping onto Naruto's beautiful sleeping face.

Jet black eyes glistening with tears, the raven looked longingly at the one he loved. He watched the whiskers on both cheeks twitch again, and Naruto's chest move in a breath deeper than that of the others before. Sasuke knew that meant the blond would be waking up soon.

"Mmphf. Mh. Sa…sas…uke. I…I love…you." Naruto mumbled breathily, eyes dancing around behind his lids.

Sasuke stared, wide eyed, at the blond resting in his lap, his body frozen.

"What did you just say?" He breathed in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was no reply from the blond however, being as he was still unconscious after Sasuke's relentless fighting skill. The Uchiha could do little more than study Naruto's features. And replay what had just happened in his head.

The blond stirred then. Grumbling something about the price of ramen. His eyes opened half way, but his gaze was still vague with sleep. After a few moments his vision cleared, and his eyes found Sasuke's.

The jinchuriki looked up to find the raven staring vacantly at him, tear stains visible against those soft pale cheeks. The sight worried Naruto greatly, and, despite the lingering dizziness making his head fuzzy, sat bolt upright to face Sasuke.

Barely blinking, the other teen turned his head ever so slightly, and rested his jet eyes stare of wonderment, onto a blue eyes gaze of fear, concern and worry.

After only a few seconds of dead silence and no movement, Naruto couldn't take it any more; his worry was threatening to overflow.

"Sasuke! What is it? Say something baka! Are you ok?" the blond's voice was an octave higher that it would normally be, and it sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he took the Uchiha's face in his strong and surprisingly soft hands.

At last mostly snapping from his trance the raven's head spun around to fully look into the cyan blue eyes, which he loved so much.

"N-Naruto? Oh. You're awake at last. That's good." He said in a monotone voice. Still not completely with it.

"Oh thank god you're ok." Naruto rushed out in a breath, as he hurled himself onto Sasuke and hugged him hard, relieved that he was ok.

"So what had you looking so… uhm." Naruto struggled to find the right words as he released his hold on Sasuke's neck.

"Well…out of it." He finished after finding what he wanted to say.

The raven hesitated before answering.

"Erm … well. When you were, passed out … you kinda, talked…in your sleep. And, things were said." Sasuke trailed off to a barely audible mumble, but never taking his eyes off Naruto's.

"Oh shit. Wait, what the hell did I say? I mean, to freak _you_ out so much." Naruto mused, sort of to himself.

"Well … I …" the Uchiha had no idea what to do. _Should I tell Naruto? And risk screwing everything up? But in his sleep he said…AH HELL!_ He argued with himself, and then shouted mentally. _What the hell do I do? _He weighed up his options, considered everything, and came to a decision. _Kuso! Fuck it, if it backfires, it backfires. I just hope it doesn't._

Taking a deep breath and summoning up all of his courage, he cleared his throat, got Naruto's attention, and spoke.

"You said … you love me." The fox opened his mouth to say something, probably a denial, but Sasuke cut him off with a raised hand.

"It's the truth. Its just, that … well you said it like you had heard what I had been saying."

"What had you been saying?" the blond said with a calmness that surprised them both, given the situation.

The raven sighed, closed his eyes, argued internally some more, opened his eyes to look at Naruto and sighed again.

He told Naruto everything that had happened when he was passed out.

Naruto had grown still, unmoving, unblinking, barely breathing. He felt like his mind had overloaded and shut down. And he was feeling every emotion all at once, and no emotion at the same time.

"See! I knew it! You don't have anything to say. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Sasuke's voice trailed off to a whisper as his eyes trailed down Naruto's chest to the floor. Through his confusion, Naruto thought the raven looked very forlorn, and almost like he was about to break.

Mentally slapping himself, the jinchuriki closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them slightly, so he was looking at the grass beneath him.

_Wow. I can't believe this is happening. I though I had just dreamed Sasuke saying those things._

With a short barking laugh of surprising realisation a smile split across Naruto's face. His eyes flew all the way open and tears of pure happiness were spilling from their stunning blue depths.

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. The sheer elation clear in his voice. He flung himself onto Sasuke again, only this time it was a loving gesture, the blond fox was far beyond happy. He had found out that the raven shared the same feelings as him.

Sasuke tensed up, frozen in shock and surprise at Naruto's hug. He regained his movement and slowly pushed Naruto back. Still holding his shoulders he looked into the endless sky that were Naruto's eyes.

"What…? What was that for?" he whispered, then spoke up,

"You aren't mad at me?" he had, eyes pleading.

"No!" he yelled, smile still going from ear to ear

"Of course I'm not baka! I'm nowhere near angry. In fact I'm ridiculously happy! I'm so unbelievably happy Sasuke." The fox smiled.

"Happy?" the raven echoed, his brow furrowed, almost like he had never heard the word before, and that it was a ludicrous way to be feeling.

"Yes! Happy!"

"But … why?"

"Why? Because I've anted to tell you how I feel for years. I never did though, I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same, and that you would hate me. I thought that you would stop talking to me, and leave me totally alone, with absolutely no one. I even thought that you would leave again, if I told you. I'm happy because you have returned my feelings. No one has ever returned my feeling before, whatever they were." Naruto's voice dropped low as he finished speaking. And it sounded sad.

"Oh Naruto. You honestly mean that?" Sasuke said, the last word catching.

"Yes. I do mean it, every word. I love you Sasuke. And this time I'm wide awake." A beautiful smile lit the fox's face as he looked across at the raven.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said, returning the smile, as he allowed one more tear to fall down his face.

With a joyous shout the Uchiha launched himself at his new lover. Naruto caught Sasuke and held him with his face buried in Sasuke's soft black locks.

They stayed like that for a while. Just sat on the soft, lush, green, summer grass of their clearing, holding each other. Saying nothing, for no words needed to be spoken, their feelings for each other were clear, and almost tangible in the air

After a minute they shifted and Naruto's head and shoulders were once again cradled in Sasuke's lap, and Sasuke was running his fingers through the fox jinchuriki's naturally golden, naturally spikey hair.

Eventually the silence was broken by a sigh from Naruto.

"What was that for dobe?" Sasuke enquired, looking down at the teen resting on his legs.

"Oh, nothing really. I just keep thinking that this is a dream and that I'm going to wake up in my room or something. I just want this to last forever." He sighed and placed his left hand on the Uchiha's left cheek.

"Me too, this moment is perfect. But we will always have each other. Don't ever forget that." Sasuke replied. He smiled then, the most amazing, breathtakingly beautiful smile that Naruto had ever seen. There were only good emotions in the expression.

"Oh come here you." Naruto breathed, reaching up with his other hand to cup both pale cheeks, and pull Sasuke's face down to meet his own.

Their lips met. They moved in synchronisation. Naruto's arms went around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke rested his hands either side of Naruto's head.

The raven nipped at the blond's lower lip, seeking entrance, which the fox happily granted by parting his lips. Their tongues collided and began to dance. It was a fierce tango for dominance, eventually Sasuke won out. Sasuke noticed that Naruto tasted like ichiraku ramen and smiled against the jinchuriki's lips, and the fox replied by tangling his left hand in raven locks, and giving a slight tug, as he noted that the Uchiha tasted like cherries, and a hint of spearmint.

They pulled apart, needing air. Both panting slightly they rested their foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Naruto said breathily, smiling.

"Me too." Sasuke sighed, stroking Naruto's surprisingly soft blond hair back.

Sasuke pulled back, and looked into striking cyan eyes. Those same eyes that had seen so much, that had always looked so sad, despite the smile on the lips below them. Those yes held no trace of sadness in that moment. There was happiness showing clearly, so much happiness. And a look of love so fiercely strong and powerful and deep, in those eyes looking up at the raven, that it stopped that raven's heart.

Sasuke's breath was nothing more than a whisper, quieter than that of butterfly wings. His heartbeat, however, faltered at the emotions he saw shown by the fox in his lap.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's jet black eyes, and was shocked and amazed at what he saw there. There was no sadness, or anger. No hate. The bloodlust that had scared him was no longer there. No. The only thing the blond saw was happiness and love. Those jet depths were alive. Then Naruto spotted something that made him slightly nervous. It was a mischievous twinkle, which flitted across those jet eyes. It was only there for a split second, but Naruto saw it, and it set him on edge. Stealing a fleeting glance at Sasuke's lips, he noticed that the warm smile there, also twitched minutely with that same mischief.

Naruto gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, yet another update for this fic. Um ... I'm not too sure i like the title ... but my mind is refusing to play nice and give me a decent one. This chapter is slightly shorter than the others so far, sorry about that, because of that i will try and post the next chapter as soon as i can. Don't forget that i am still working on this fic and don't think that it is anywhere near its end ... I don't think anyway. let me know about spelling because i type fast and don't really pay attention to things when i should, my grammar tends to suck, but is getting better, my dog is still a complete loon and will not leave me alone.  
I am sort of working on my Bleach fic, yes it is GrimmIchi, none of my Bleach fics will see Grimmy being uke, he is seme and always will be, Ichi can be seme or uke depending on the person he is with at the time, but never will he seme over Grimm, END OF!  
ANYWAY! on with the reading

Sasuke: About time. Useless talking when they could be reading.

Lil: Hey! Who's in control of this fic? Who can make you suffer?

Naruto: *Waving hand in air* I know! I know! Lilith does!

Lil: Exactly, thank you Naruto. *Pats on head*

Sasuke: Like you would make me suffer. You're too scared of me.

Naruto: *Hides at sudden thunder*

Lil: *Brow tick* I'm what? Well then. I guess you don't want to know what happens later on in this story then. Fine by me. I'll just tell Kakashi.

Sasuke: *Pales. Sweatdrop* No, you can't.

Lil: *Looking for Kakashi*

Naruto: Whilst that unfolds. Lets read!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Sasuke?" what are you planning? You have that look in your eyes, the one which says you're up to no good. Tell me what you're thinking." The blond said in a rush. His eyes were wide as they locked onto the raven's; trying out figure out what mischief he had planned.

"…" Sasuke said nothing, merely smirked at the blond beneath him, loving the blush which painted the bridge of his nose and touched his whiskers.

"Sasuke tell me what you're planning. And that it doesn't involve me." The jinchuriki said, hoping to sound intimidating and steady enough to get Sasuke to tell him what he was thinking. Unfortunately for the blond, his voice wavered, and the Uchiha's sensitive ears heard it. He heard that tiniest falter and a smile appeared on those full lips. He then put his best attempt at an innocent look on his face and said,

"Hm. Who? Me? Plotting something? Oh Naruto I am offended. I can't believe that you would think that I would plan something involving you. But you're right. And you'll find out soon enough." The former Akatsuki said. Finishing with a mischievous, up to no good yet low, quiet giggle. Making Naruto's eyes widen further, and push him to what was nearly fear. He didn't like it when Sasuke started planning things in his head, especially when those plans involved him, which they normally did.

Naruto remembered the time that he had a plan to lock Naruto in a room with an angry Sakura. He had managed to do it, and Naruto had walked out with a black eye, which he had for a week after. The blond shuddered at the memory.

"What was that for dobe? You can't be that scared surely?" the Uchiha asked, noticing Naruto's shoulders shaking with the shudder that had rolled through the other teen's body.

Naruto looked up, worry, and nerves even thought only slight, were clear in his eyes.

"You're not going to lock me in a room with an angry Ino or another one of you angry fangirls again are you?" he said quietly.

"Am I going to what? Haha, no dobe, I'm not going to do that. Wait? When the heck did I do that?" he replied, and then racked his brains trying to remember what Naruto was on about.

"You locked me in a room, with Sakura, who was mad because you told her that I had started a rumour about you. We were 13. I had a black eye for a week. Iruka-sensei found us by accident." He said, trying to jog the raven's memory of that day.

Sasuke snorted as he remembered Naruto walking out of the little room – Iruka had forgotten something – looking dazed and unsteady on his feet, his right eye, swollen and a deep purple colour.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Sorry about that Naruto." He said, looking sheepish, a blush creeping across his pale cheeks.

"Ah, its fine, a bit late, seeing a this was 5 years ago, but it's ok. I've had a few more fights since then." The blond said with a laugh.

"I have just thought though. What would she do to me now? If she ever found out about us?" Naruto groaned as his face turned white, then green, and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh god no. I don't think I would live through another beating like that." He said in horror as images of Sakura beating him up flashed through his mind. He groaned again, and held his head in his hands as he tried to get images of angry fangirls out of his head, with little success.

"I wont ever let anyone hurt you Naruto, and if they do I will tear them apart." Sasuke said, his mouth set in a serious line, making the blond smile.

"So anyway, lets get back to what I was going to do before we got side tracked." The raven said with mock evil.

Before Naruto could react he was flat on his back once again, only this time instead of Sasuke's full weight on his chest, there was only a small weight on each of his wrists. But it was enough to keep him there.

Opening his eyes, which he had shut as a reaction to being tackled, he saw the Uchiha above him. His hands were pinning his wrists to the grass, his left leg between the fox's, close enough to almost touch Naruto's nethers. A playful smirk was playing across the lips, which were, but mere millimetres from his own.

Closing the gap between them, Sasuke kissed Naruto again; only this time the kiss was more, in every sense. It was hungrier, and filled with an unspoken passion.

The raven released one of the blond's wrists, moving his hand down to slip it underneath the fox's shirt and jacket.

Trailing his hand up Naruto's side, Sasuke moved to kiss down his dobe's jawline and to his neck. Placing his hand on the blond's hip he nicked the skin over the erratic pulse jumping beneath.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath and locked his free hand in Sasuke's hair.

Releasing the other tanned wrist he held, the raven pulled back and sat up. Not giving the fox any time to complain, he unzipped the jacket and removed it from Naruto's lithe upper body which was still trapped beneath his own, and now only covered with a net T-shirt. This only fuelled the desire within. Growling hungrily, the Uchiha pressed his lips back against Naruto's, his eyes closed, so that all he could feel was the strong body pressed beneath his and the soft lips moving with his own. Sliding his hands down again, the raven tugged the shirt up and underneath the other teen's arms. Breaking the kiss for only a second, he pulled the shirt all the way off and tossed it on top of the jacket lying next to them. Sasuke ran his hands back up the jinchuriki's sides, then over to rest on the toned chest there. Naruto moaned as the soft hands ghosted across his skin.

Realising that he was the only one without a shirt on, he reached underneath Sasuke's arms and tugged at the zip of the light grey shirt. Moving it down slowly, he unhooked the zip and reached back up, slipping the short sleeved off toned shoulders and down muscular arms. Letting the shirt drop on their other side Naruto held both of the Uchiha's pale cheeks, deepening the kiss even further.

Lowering himself so that Naruto's chest was pinned beneath his own, Sasuke rested with his forearms either side of the blond's head, making sure there was no chance of escape.

* * *

Well now. Sasuke is being sneaky .. but that shouldn't be a surprise XD I shall try and continue with the writing of this before my mind gives up on me and i run out of ideas ^^; it wouldn't be the first time and i know it won't be the last. Reviews are always helpful guys, as long as you don't criticise me just because you don't like yaoi, or boy x boy for those who don't know what yaoi means. If you don't like it, then don't read it, simpleness.

I shall update as soon as i can, please be patient

Naruto: But I wanna know what happens!

Sasuke: I get to fuck you. It's pretty obvious dobe.

Naruto: Not really. I could be the one doing the fucking and you could be true to your name and be an uke ^o^

Sasuke: *brow tick's in irritation*

Lil: *Whispers to Naurto*

Naruto: WHAT?! O.o

Sasuke: What's he so worked up about?

Lil: Oh. Nothing. Until next time my darling readers


End file.
